


Snowflakes

by Bittersweet



Series: December Prompts [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boston Bruins, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Tuukka and Eddie take a walk in the snow.





	Snowflakes

Eddie finished locking up the coffee shop and smiled at his waiting boyfriend. “Okay I’m ready to go,” he said taking Tuukka’s gloved hand in his.

The winter night was quiet as they walked along, the streetlights reflecting off of the snow to make the night brighter than normal.

Eddie sighed happily. “I love you.” He felt the tug on his hand when Tuukka stopped short and realized what he had just said. “Um,” he said nervously, neither of them had said that yet. He had been going to say he loved winter and it had just slipped out.

Tuukka took Eddie’s other hand in his and looked into his eyes. “I love you too,” he said seriously. It started to snow again and a snowflake landed on Tuukka’s nose making him blink, going slightly cross-eyed as he tried to see the snowflake which had already melted against his skin.

“Good,” Eddie said happily and kissed Tuukka as snowflakes drifted down around them.


End file.
